disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Van Dort
Victor Van Dort Victor Van Dort is a young man who quite literally stumbled onto his powers when he accidentally raise the corpse of a murdered bride from beyond the grave. Victor at first seems to be a rather cowardly person, but if his reaction to Megara's letter is any indication, Victor hides a will of steel. Powers Victor's ability is that of a typical necromancer - he can raise the dead in their rotting shells. As of yet, there is no indication of the dead remembering their past lifes, and they cause chaos when they are awakened. Victor may have other powers, but, horrified of the damage he's done, is terrified to use his powers.﻿ The problem is that after raising the corpse bride, Victor have been raising the dead left to right, and so far is unable to control over them. The zombies following him makes it difficult for Victor to hide from the government. History Victor has heard of the dangerous gifted, but since it had nothing to do with him, never gave much thought to it. However, one night walking through the local graveyard, Victor accidentally rises a murdered bride from her grave. He runs away, but the priest of his village had seen the bride, and gets the villagers - including Victor's own parents - to send Victor away to cleanse him of his devil-begotten powers. Frollo The priest calls in the army in charge of tracking down the gifted, and the man in charge, Frollo, comes in personally. He mocks Victor, and sends Victor to the doctors for treatment. Frollo, however, made a fatalmistake - he assumed Victor's gift was to communicate with the dead, not rise them from their graves, and he sent Victor to a hospital that was built over a graveyard. The dead arose and caused death and chaos throughout the city where the hospital was. Victor, torn by guilt, flees the city, and to stop the spread of the dead, Frollo starts a fire and burns down the city. Jack Skellington Frollo pursues Victor, convinced that Victor is a warlock, and nearly captures him. But suddenly Jack Skellington appears and saves Victor. Jack brushes away Victor's questions, saying that he could see that Victor needed a bodyguard, and it might as well be him. Victor, not knowing what else to do, follows Jack into the night, Frollo hot on their trail. One day, Jack finds a letter, from a certain Megara, who is calling the other gifted to stand and fight for their freedom. Reflecting on what has happen to him, Victor decides to go to her. Aisling Stopping in a nearby forest near a town for the night, Victor and Jack meets a strange young girl. Startled that Victor and Jack saw her, she disappeared into the mists. Before Victor and Jack could go after her, they are found by military personal. The zombies following Victor attacked the personal, seemingly in defense of Victor. The miltary personal nevertheless managed to capture Victor and Jack. Later that night, while Victor and Jack was trying to think of a way to escape, the young girl returned. She busted them out of their tower using her gift of transforming animals into spirits. The young girl introduces herself as Aisling. Victor and Jack asks her if she would like to join them in their search for Meg, and Aisling accepts. Current Status Victor and Jack are on the run. They've lost Frollo for now, but with Victor's powers being out of control, it's only a matter of time before the government finds them again. They are now traveling with Aisling.﻿ Video:Victor Van Dort ~Sixth Sense~ - Necromancy|Victor First Discovers His Powers. Video:Sixth_Sense_A_New_Friend|Victor & Jack Meet Aisling. Video:Sixth_Sense_Can_You_Heal_A_Broken_Memory_._._. Category:Protagonists